Finally
by Nonsense-Shit
Summary: Kaneki finally gets to do the thing he wants to do.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka's soft-looking hair, Kaneki quickly withdraws his digits before it even twitched; she just delivered six broken ribs and a fractured shin to him on a silver platter, and she does not look like she's done with him yet.

* * *

><p>The second time he got the urge to runs his fingers through Touka's thick locks, she had just came out of the shower, face a pale flush with her hair still dripping droplets onto the towel hung around her slim neck. She tells him as kindly as possible to get the fuck out of her way and stop blocking the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>The third time he got the urge to runs his fingers through Touka's tousled hair, she had him in a headlock. Even though they've been training for the past hour, thoroughly covered in sweat and covered in dirt, he smells a faint whiff of strawberry but his nostrils gets filled with mud before the ghoul-in-training could confirm it.<p>

* * *

><p>The fourth time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka's matted hair, he shoves it to the back of his mind because getting her to safety is more important; she is unconscious and Ayato is standing <em>right<em> _over there_.

* * *

><p>The fifth time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka's growing locks, he doesn't get to because her words pierce through him, the pain sharper and deadlier than Yamori's torture methods; at least he survived her punches.<p>

* * *

><p>The sixth time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka's braided hair, she tackles him in a fierce hug and he spends the rest of the day hushing her cries of <em>about time you came back, you bastard<em> instead.

* * *

><p>The seventh time he got the urge to run his fingers through Touka's elaborate hairdo, he does not stop himself from doing the deed; it's their wedding night and nobody can stop him from doing the thing he's been holding himself back from for the past aching years.<p>

Unpinning the ridiculous amount of hair pins weaved into her hair, Touka complains she's about to receive all available broadcasts with the amount of metal Hinami adorned her hair with. Kaneki chuckles and continues to carefully undo his wife's hairdo. Her curled hair falls in waves and bounces, seemingly teasing the married ghoul.

He waits though; it will only take five more minutes. What's five minutes when he has been waiting for the past five years and more.

When finally all has cascaded, he threads his fingers carefully and gently through the curls, admiring the softness and beauty. His past imaginations does not do her hair justice.

Touka frowns at her husband's silence, wondering if her hair stinks or something; it's been a long day and she can't wait to get out of this wedding dress but she allows her Eyepatch to continue playing with her hair.

"Why do you seem so fascinated with my hair?" She voices her thoughts.

Her voice breaks him out of his reverie, making him blush a little at how much of a dork he is. "Well… I always wondered how your hair will feel like in my hands. They always look perfect to me, even after a day of ruthless training."

She does not see it but she definitely feels her face growing red from embarrassment; since when did he learn how to talk so smoothly?

"S-Shut up, Eyepatch. Your hair makes you look like an old man and I'm not dying mine white to fit the whole couple image thing."

"You don't have to dye your hair white; you're already my wife, aren't you?" He smirks, feeling playful because it's not every time he gets to see the almighty Touka so flustered by his words.

"Whatever." She mutters, escaping his knowing eyes and walks towards the adjoined bathroom but soon remembers something annoying. "Unbutton this dress, will ya?"

She curses herself for allowing Kimi to choose her dress on her behalf. The back of the dress is held together by a handful of pearl buttons instead of the boring, eye-sore zip, which means someone has to help her dress and undress.

Dressing her, not much of a problem. Undressing her, she's becomes wary of the predatory look in her husband's eyes.

"Do I get any reward for helping you?"

She knows he's planning something sinister underneath that stupid smile. "Yeah, you get to sleep on the couch instead of outside in the hallway."

Kaneki heaves a sigh way too dramatic to be real. "And I thought you're going to invite me for a bath too."

Touka's about to release her kagune and ruin the dress because it's itchy and she really wants a bath but Kaneki turns her around, slowly unbuttoning the lovely white-laced dress; he thinks it's a waste to destroy such a beautiful dress.

He whispers a husky, "Done," in her ears when he unpops the last button, hands lingering around her hips.

She hasn't taken a step forward when the overjoyed groom sweeps her off her feet, carrying her bridal-style into the bathroom as he exclaims joyfully, "And now, time for that bath!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki sure doesn't mind waking up to such a sight every morning for the rest of his life. Dawn is still breaking and the light seeps through the small slit of the heavy drapes. Though the room is still relatively dark, Kaneki is still able to trace the outline of his lover.

Her hair lay gently over her soft figure, the light colours of her silky nightgown contrasting greatly with her dark violet strands. The curls are all gone now but that doesn't make his wife any less beautiful in his eyes.

Touka's face remains relaxed and peaceful and he can't help but wonder if she was the same woman who punched his balls eight hours ago in the bathroom. His chuckles are silent but not still, arousing his sleeping lioness from her deep slumber.

With her eyes still closed, Touka shifts her position and snuggles into his arms, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and inhaling the sweet scent of her husband. "What's so funny?" She mumbles, still feeling tired despite having eight hours of rest already.

"Nothing," he says as he wraps his arms around her petite waist; he will never get enough of her. "Just observing how cute you look when you sleep."

Their comfortable position gets disrupted when she pushes him away slightly to look at him with sleep-laden but frowning eyes, "Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Creepy old man."

Her words make him blush because he suddenly feels like one, but then again, there's nothing wrong with appreciating one's wife. Feeling another streak of boldness – he's been doing that a lot lately – in his nerves, Kaneki climbs on top of his wife, ignoring her complaints because she was enjoying his arms around her; he's warm and she's cold and Kaneki is her personal furnace.

He bends down and kisses her ears gently, enjoying the squirms she makes; she's really sensitive at the ears and that only makes him want to tease her even more.

Perhaps she's still tired so her pushes aren't as effective as usual. Touka wants to return to sleep but Kaneki clearly has other plans. His lips ghost across her soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind as he maps out her contours.

It isn't the first time but he believes there are always new treasures to hunt.

"Later," she whines; she not going to last long in the morning. She knows he knows she's more sensitive during the early hours and the bastard is using the fact to his advantage.

Touka soon gives up her valiant battle and her nightgown soon joins the carpeted floor of their hotel room.

Kaneki couldn't be any happier, at least not until his wife announces her pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There may be changes made to chapter 3 since I feel it isn't that good. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some feedback?**

* * *

><p>Kaneki is enjoying life. Very much.<p>

Married life has been treating him very well. He wakes up to Touka's adorable sleeping face every morning, eat till his stomach is full, go to work with his wife and teach a bunch of wannabe shakespears, go home with his wife, eat dinner, eat her, and sleep with a full stomach and empty balls.

Yep. He's definitely living his life now and he doesn't want it to change any time soon. Unfortunately, he's Kaneki Ken. He can't even have a successful first date so he really should have expected his happy life to come to an end.

She's been starting to push him away lately. Though he wants to make love with his wife, he respects her wishes and cuddles her tightly, letting her know he's never leaving her.

For the first time since marrying Touka, he awakes to an empty bed and squelching sounds coming from the adjoined bathroom. Really violent squelching sounds which seems to be made by a certain ghoul he loves.

"Touka?"

He leaves the warmth of their bed and hurries to the toilet, eye still heavy with sleep and dust but he shakes it off when he sees his wife hugging the toilet bowl even harder than when she hugs him, her mouth expelling vomit and last night's dinner. Kaneki rushes over to sooth her back gently as she continues to empty out her guts violently.

"Breathe," he says, but he doubts she has the time to between gags.

Touka feels like a rag-doll by the time her stomach quells. Shakily raising a hand to flush the pungent contents away, she feels herself being lifted carefully out of the bathroom and back onto the comforts of their bed, her back screaming in pain after hunching over for god knows how long.

"Sorry. For waking you up," she apologises hoarsely.

"Shhh. Just rest. I'll go get you some warm water to drink, okay?"

She misses the gentle caresses of his fingers through her hair the moment he withdraws but her throat is screaming for water. He returns quickly and helps her up, aiding her to drink the soothing liquid. Touka pushes the glass away once she's done. "Thank you."

Kaneki places the glass by their bed side table and tucks her back under the blanket. He joins her at his side of the bed and pushes the strands away from her flushed face when she turns to face him. "What's wrong? Don't tell me Yoriko made you eat her food again…"

"No, she didn't."

His voice is calming, laced with concern and love which she absolutely cherishes from the bottom of her heart. Sure, their first meeting wasn't the most romantic but who cares about that when he managed to – annoyingly – worm into her life, refusing to budge and cave in when even the going gets tough. She still remembers the welcome back punch she graced him with when he returned from wherever the hell he came from and smiled at the memory.

They sure have come a long way. But there's a longer path down the road for them.

"Ken."

"Hmmm?" Kaneki shifts his head down and looks Touka in the eye; she called him by his given name and it usually warrants his full attention.

"How do you feel about… kids?"

Kaneki hums as he thinks about his answer, unaware how nervous he's making Touka. "I don't mind them. I always wanted a family of my own, though I do not look forward to diaper changing," he laughs, thinking about mini Kanekis and Toukas running around the house like Satan's spawns, wreaking havoc with paintbrushes and toilet paper.

He's so caught up with his day-dreaming, he almost misses the subtle whisper of "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant. That's good, we- wait what?!"

His eyelids flies open in shock, eyes wide open and mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Touka pushes a little out of his hug and sees her usually calm husband looking like an idiot. "Kaneki?"

His iris shifts down to meet hers and repeat her words. "Pregnant?"

She nods.

"You're pregnant?"

She nods again, wondering when he's going to have the news drilled into his head.

"Does that mean I'm going to be a father?"

"… Seriously, Kaneki Ken?! I-"

Touka's words get cut off when his lips meet hers, the familiar sweetness coaxing her to calm down and enjoy the silent love her husband is giving. She does not know how long they've been kissing but when he pulls away, Touka can see the love radiating from his eyes and feels blessed for having such a man by her side.

"I love you."

Before she can reply, Kaneki scoots down the bed and kisses her flat tummy and whispers softly, "I love you too. I can't wait for you to be born," he says excitedly.

He doesn't know what kind of raging lioness his wife would become in the coming months.


End file.
